The present invention relates to a diving apparatus for a user that cannot operate a conventional diving apparatus, including animals. The invention has been employed with an animal, the wellknown diving dog, Shadow. Shadow, being a canine, cannot communicate with her owner and handler, Dwane Folsom, and is unable to operate a scuba apparatus herself.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a means for Shadow to dive both in swimming pools and the open ocean. Shadow has accomplished numerous dives in pools and in the Carribean Sea around Grand Cayman, British West Indies. She has appeared on approximately thirty television programs or news reports, many of them broadcast nation-wide, such as CBS's morning news and ABC's "Good Morning America," and is a highly experienced diver.